Spies and CrossDressers
by The Wyld's Kyn
Summary: The Gboys get sent on a mission to protect information and catch a spy wile having to go under cover at the world renown St. Agnes, boarding school for…GIRLS!?
1. Default Chapter

Wild: Hey! This is my first fic by my self, so no flames! Anyway, for the Disclaimer…Van!

Van: AAAA! Run a way! Hide! {dives under bed}

Wild:{fishes him out} This is no time for hide and seek! Disclaimer!

Van: OK, OK! Wild does not own Gundum Wing or any of its characters … or me!

****

Mission Impossible

"Duo! Duo! Will you wake up! Duo! **Wake up! '**Sigh' Lost cause." 

___

"Heero!"

"Yes?"

"It's me, I have a mission for you."

"Yes!"

"You and the other boys are to go to a boarding school called St. Agnes. In one of its computers are the access codes to a heavily armed satellite that obits the Earth."

"In a _school_ computer!"

"We thought it would be the last place the enemy would look for them. But they seen to have found out and sent an agent there. The agent won't act for a while so you have some time."

"Yes."

"I'm glad you were awake, I tried to wake up Duo but I didn't know that it was near impossible!"

Heero smiled slightly.

"O, and Heero?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to do a bit of research on the school before you sign up."

"Right."

"Bye."

-------

Later, from his computer, came a strangled scream of shock and a thud as Heero fell of his chair as a result to the information he had just received. **_"Welcome to St. Agnes. Our Goal: To provide a gate way to the future for young women_**."

****

Did you like it?! Please, please, pretty please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Welcome

Van: She doesn't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Wild:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!* bursts in to tears* And thank you so much to the people who reviewed!

____________________________________________________________________________

****

Welcome

____________________________________________________________________________

"It's official, this place is a nut house"

*FlashBack*

It made Heero's job a lot easier that none of the boys were morning people. When he made his announcement no one was awake enough to retaliate or (as he suspected) even hear what he said. So, when he reminded them that they needed to get ready, there was a general outbreak of "For what?"

The hardest blow came when they had to get clothes. Girl clothes. To everyone's amazement Quatre took over from there. 

"I've been shopping enough times with my sisters to last me a lifetime." was his excuse. All the same he dragged them to a number of clothes stores, making them practice their female act the entire time. They soon ran into difficulties: Wufei refused to try on the school uniform. They finally convinced him to try it while the whole store looked on, to the screams of "Injustice". Duo commented he looked quite cute in a white blouse, kilt, tie and beret before he started running for his life. Once they had everything in order they started on the six-hour truck ride to get there.

They arrived, slightly disheveled after the ride (heck! Anyone who was stuck in a truck for six hours with Duo would look like that), hid their Gundams in a nearby forest and headed for the office to sign in. To reduce confusion they had decided to keep their normal names. When they opened the door to the office they were immediately struck by how quiet it was. How very quiet it was. How very very quiet it was. It was the kind of quiet that made you want to jump up on a table and run around screaming. But the residence was a different matter. As soon as they put a foot in they were nearly run down by three skateboarders going top speed around the lobby. The House Mum who signed them in and told them the rules looked like she should have retired and gotten her pension a long time ago. As she was telling them their room number, screams erupted down the hall. She quickly showed them to their room and rushed off to quell the screams. 

*End FlashBack*

"Well there's not much we can do about it now. We've accepted the mission." Answered Trowa calmly. The Boys were siting on their beds in their new room arguing about what the next step should be. They went getting almost no input from Heero and zero from Wufei.

"I think we should wait a while and see what this place is like." commented Quatre.

"I agree with Quatre." said Trowa.

"Well then, that's settled!" enthusiastically exclaimed Duo. "So where do we get food?"

Heero just "Hh"ed. It was clear that he just wanted to blow up the school and get it over with.

"So let's just go find the cafeteria " said Quatre cheerfully and headed for the door. 

But as he opened it a bucket of water came crashing down on his head and knocked him over. Almost simultaneously a girl came running down the corridor waving her arms and yelling at the top of her lungs "SUGAAARRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" And trampled Quatre. A second after her came another girl yelling "GIVE IT BACK!!!!!"

For a moment no one could speak, they were still in shock. Then Wufei silently pointed to the other wall where, in dripping red spray paint, it read "WelCoMe tO St. AgNes. J "

_________________________________________________________________________________

Didyoulikeit!? Pardon. Did you like it!?

Please R&R!!!!!


End file.
